Get Along You Two
by Skittows
Summary: Kagami and Aomine never get along, Kise plans to fix this by locking the two in a room. What could happen? Rated T for some bad language and um... other stuff. Read and find out :D Highly OOC, really random. Multichapter, read and review! :)
1. Kise's Plan

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction I wrote purely out of boredom. Yes it's OOC, but hey, you might enjoy reading this :D**

* * *

It was the off season still and something's been bothering Kise for a while now. The thing bothering him was the constant rivalry Aomine and Kagami had, which gave him a headache, and nosebleed whenever Kagami threw English swears at the black man. He need to do something about this, it was best for the group.

Kise sat silently on his couch thinking of a plan to get the two to settle their differences and get along. His living room was silent, all he could hear were the kids playing street basketball outside. He kept trying to think of something until he had the idea of calling the group to his house. Kuroko was first to come, but his presence wasn't noticable until Akashi came, who could see through his misdirection. Third to arrive was Murasakibara, who brought a bag of snacks, like usual. Then came Midorima, who boringly walked in.

"Okay, we're all here right?" Kise asked them. They were all sitting in a circle of chairs and couches. "Good, now on to the topic. This is why I called you guys."  
"Go on." Midorima insisted.  
"As you notice guys, Aominecchi is not here. That's because the topic is on him." Kise explained. Everyone sighed from how obvious Kise was being.  
"Is this about him and Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, earning him a nod from Kise. Akashi grunted in anger, he honestly didn't care about the topic and walked out angrily.  
"My plan is to help them get along." Kise explained. "I know not all of you know him very well, but I hate the fact that whenever he's near Kagamicchi they'd always get into some sort of arguement, resulting in a fist fight."  
"That's true." Midorima said from where he was sitting as he adjusted his glasses.  
"I called you all here to ask you for ideas." Kise explained. Everyone nodded. "Let's start with you Mukkun."  
"We could always bring them to a therapist. Or to Oprah." he childishly said.  
"Okay, next." Kise said in slight frustration.  
"How about we set them up. You know, tell them we're hanging out somewhere, but none of us comes. That would leave the two of them in the mall." Midorima suggested, feeling ever so smart. But Kise stomped over his idea and found a "plot hole".  
"Idiot, they'd just leave." Kise said, with his forehead resting on his palm. He needed a solid plan.  
"Kise-kun." Kuroko said from behind him. "Thanks for letting me use your blender so I can make myself a milkshake." he said in monotone and took a seat. Kise never said anything about using his appliances. He put that aside and reverted back to the topic.  
"So, where were we?" he asked, turning back to the group.  
"Oh yeah, you wouldn't take out ideas." Murasakibara said while secretly rubbing his cheesy fingers on Kise's remote.  
"That's because they probably won't work." he whined. The room soon filled with silence as everyone thought of something to help the relationship of the two. All they could hear was the slow sipping of Kuroko's milkshake. He probably wasn't even gonna help. Kise thought he only came here because he had a blender. All changed when Kuroko decided to speak out.  
"How bout we lock the two in a room until they get along." Kuroko suggested and whiped his mouth with his sleeve.  
"Kurokocchi, that's so evil it might work!" Kise said happily and snapped his fingers. Everyone left except Kuroko, who stuck around for more milkshakes, and to help Kise with his plan. "Kise-kun, where are we going to lock them?" Kuroko said, blocking his own idea. When the two realized, the blankly stared at eachother. "Yeah, where are we gonna lock them in?" Kise scratched his chin. More silence followed as the two thought some more.  
"You remember that one room in Teiko with the misplaced doorknob?" Kise asked.  
"Yeah, but is it still there?" Kuroko asked back.  
"It's worth checking." Kise replied and signaled Kuroko to follow him to their old school.

There is was, the doorknob was still placed the wrong way; lock on the outside. No one was in class because it was a Saturday, which was really convenient. "Kurokocchi we got this." Kise said happily and high fived Kuroko. The two went inside and rearranged the tables and chairs, that way there were only 2 desks facing eachother and the rest were put aside in a circle formation. Similar to Christmas parties Kise vividly remembers. After arranging the desks, they parted ways to get their "contestants". Kise kidnapped Aomine with the help of Akashi, while Kagami didn't put up much of a hassle.

"I'm leaving him to you now Ryouta." Akashi let go of their "hostage" once Kise was done tying him to the chair and walked away. Kise made sure he was secure before removing the bag over his head.  
"Hi Aominecchi!" Kise greeted happily, ignoring the darker man's frown.  
"Why am I here?" Aomine asked boringly. He was just in the middle of a nap when suddenly, someone grabbed him and put a bag over his head. Next thing he knew, he was being transported to this place. He took a good look around and remembered where he was. "What is this? A trip down memory lane?" he asked sarcastically.  
"Not quite." Kise said, and signaled Kuroko to bring Kagami in. Aomine's face became angrier when the American came in. "You." he grunted. Kagami reacted the same and tried to walk away, but was quickly blocked by Kise.  
"Here's the thing. You two would be locked in here until you get along. I've set up hidden cameras to monitor you two." He happily explained. "As you can see, Aominecchi's tied up. Your first task in this mission to friendship is to untie him."  
Kagami frowned at the idea, and heard the door quickly shut. "You want me to uh... untie you?" he asked awkwardly.  
"NO." Aomine looked away. Something about Kagami fuel an anger in him. "I can do it myself." like a kid, he argued and earn a frown from Kagami. Aomine stood up from the chair and acrobatically put his arms through his legs, resulting with his arms now on his front. With his new stance, it was easier breaking free of Kise's knitting yarn. After breaking free, he put the yarn in a colorful pile beside him. "Now if you don't mind, I need to catch up on my sleep." He boringly said. Kagami didn't care, he was on his phone playing god knows what. He would be fairly entertained until his batteries die, then he'd have a problem.

Aomine couldn't sleep from the sounds coming from Kagami's iPhone. It was clear he was trying to annoy Aomine because he was playing Flappy Bird. The constant chiming sound it made rand in Aomine's ears. First though to go through his mind was 'How is he this good?! My highscore is 5!' second thought was 'Could you please silent it, I'm trying to catch some Z's here.' But no, the chimes went on. He looked across the room to see a smug look on Kagami's face. In his POV, he was playing with a soundboard, and was timing each button press to make it look like he's a Flappy Bird pro, which he's not. He happens to be just as good as Aomine, with a highscore of 5, averaging at 3 per session.

Finally, Aomine's had enough of his antics and stood up angrily. Kagami stopped what he was doing and pressed the "died" button on his sounboard, making it look like he lost fouces and died. Aomine twitched, and walked closer. "Gimme that." he ordered angrily. Kagami frowned, and like a kid, he pressed his phone against his chest. "No, fuck off." he whined. Aomine raised an eyebrow, and began wrestling the phone from Kagami's stong hands.

"Gimme that!" Aomine yelled at him with rage.  
"Why? It's mine!" the American childishly defended. The two were head to head now. One trying to pry an iPhone off one's hands, and the other, defending his iPhone from a darker man, trying to steal it away from him, just so he can play Flappy Bird. But Aomine wasn't one to ask for permission, which ended in this communication mishap.  
"Why are you even taking it away from me?!" Kagami asked, which made Aomine pause. A blank look formed on his face, even he was confused. "I-I, just wanted to play Flappy Bird." he said embarassedly. Kagami lightened his grip on the phone without noticing, which made Aomine snatch it away from his hands. 'He quick.' Kagami thought as he watched Aomine go back to his isolated desk and stare at the phone.  
"Umm, what's the password?" he asked shamelessly.  
"Not telling you." Kagami crossed him arms. Aomine held his anger in and squeezed the phone hard in his palms like a stress ball. "You're not going to tell me?" he asked, raising a dark blue eyebrow. Kagami shook his head, arms still crossed. Suddenly, Aomine got up and walked to the sink.  
"Wh-What are you doing?" Kagami asked and got up from his sitting position. Aomine threw him a smirk and turned the tap on. What is he thinking?!  
"I hope your iPhone is waterproof." he said with an evil grin on his face. He was dead serious about this.

Flashback

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko got his attention before he entered the room. "I must warn you; never let Aomine-kun get his hands on any of your stuff. He'll most likely break it if things don't go his way." Kuroko added and dissapeared.

End of Flashback

After remembering what Kuroko told him, his iPhone has a zero survival chance. All he could do was watch as Aomine slowly teased his iPhone by inching it closer to the running water. Every once in a while, Aomine would look back to Kagami with a grin, making the situation more tense. "I bet you bought this in America." Aomine smirked. Kagami didn't reply because it was true. "Anyway, say goodbye to it." Aomine winked at dropped the phone in the sink. Kagami was in shock, he'd actually do it. But it didn't end there. No, no. To make it worse, while the water was still pouring on Kagami's Apple device, Aomine opened a bunch of cupboards and started looking for something. "Hey, hey. What are you doing?" Kagami asked in English. Aomine couldn't help but cringe, but he was on a mission. Suddenly, Kagami caught a grin form on Aomine's face. 'Well shit, he found what he was looking for.' Kagami thought as he rolled his eyes. Aomine looked back to Kagami, still donning the grin as he slowly pulled the item out of the cupboard.

.

.  
.

.  
"MILK?!" Kagami asked confused.

It was a disturbing sight seeing this black guy strip infront of you. "Why are you doing this?" Kagami asked, raising an eyebrow in disgust.

Flashback

Kagami woke up to his roommate/best-prend laughing...? Yes, he heard Kuroko, his roommate/best-prend laughing. "Oi, Kuroko, you high?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes clear. Kuroko paused the video and took off his headset, still chuckling a bit. "Kagami-kun, you gotta watch this." He said and took his headphones out, so the speakers can play.

There it was, a naked guy in first person view pouring milk over his legs, then slapping them.

End of Flashback

Kagami was both in shock and disgust. He was seeing Aomine strip down to his birthday suid in front of him. Clearly he wasn't doing this because he lost a bet or something. But why did he have to show his sausage? "Aomine, put some fucking pants on." Kagami ordered. His voice wasn't clear due to the fact that he was turned around, facing a corner of the wall, waiting for this torture to end. He heard Aomine chuckle along with the sound of liquid being poured. Then came the slapping. Then more slapping. Then the slapping ended. Then some pouring, followed by more slapping. Kagami decided to do a "no-homo" peeksie, only to see a nekkid Aomine slapping his legs while they were submerged in a bowl, possibly with his iPhone in them.

"Stop that!" Kagami helplessly yelled. Aomine ignored and dumped the whole bottle of milk over his legs, then loudly slapped them making echoes in the empty room. 'This guy's nuts!' thought the American as he reverted back to his dark corner. The slapping went on for a few minutes until it suddenly stopped. Kagami turned around to ask, "Are you done?" but the dark skinned man looked like he just started. He grinned and stood up from his seat, then started rummaging through the cupboards again. Kagami stared blindly into space, listening to Aomine scramble through some glass cups.

"Look what I found!" Aomine happily said, still naked, and holding eggs. "It's time for the egg round." Kagami's face became worse. It was overkill. He wanted to stop him, but no way he'd lay his hands on Aomine's milky, naked body. No way at all, ever since the day he was cleaning the browsing history on their computer and he realized Kuroko had search stuff on google images. Where do people get these? The word 'yaoi' was never to be used in their house again, for it scarred Kagami, and made him uncomfortable near men for a few days after the incident. Meanwhile, Aomine was by the sink, throwing eggs at his iPhone. He could hear his snickering from across the quiet room, which rang horribly in his ears. The echoing sound the metal sink made when the egg and phone collided made him twitch. It was noisy, and his iPhone was being destroyed helplessly. Minutes later, Aomine had run out of eggs and was looking for more shit to throw or apply to the phone. Realizing the cupboard had nothing else but cups, Aomine looked around the classroom, still naked looking for something to use. A smile crept up his black face as he made eye contact with a sharpie marker. Oh yes. Quickly, he walked to the teachers' desk and took the sharpie marker out. "Kagami, I just realized you got the gold colored iPhone. You wouldn't mind if I made it black right?" he asked with a grin.  
"NO! THE GOLD ONES ARE LIMITED EDITION!" Kagami yelled at him in english.  
"That's better then!" Aomine snapped when he said that. "You bought this in America, and it was limited edition. This'll be more fun than it should've been."  
"Why you..." Kagami said in anger as he stood up and angrily stomped towards charcoal. Aomine stopped what he was doing for a while, and looked at Kagami happily.  
"Look down just a few inches." he suggested with a grin on his face. Kagami did just that and caught a good short glimpse of his manhood. Distracted, and disgusted by Aomine's vulgar ways of distraction, he didn't notice that the brown man colored most of the golden back of his iPhone black.  
"Is this washable? Cause I think I messed up on my coloring." Aomine stupidly said.

Kagami was running out of patience, he wanted to beat the hell out of this guy so bad, he's be eating through a straw. Without notice, Kagami tackled the dark skin and both fell to the ground. Kagami paid no attention to the fact that the man under him had no clothes on, he just kept throwing punches at him. Thankfully for Aomine, Kagami's phone makes a great shield, and cracks started to form on the touch screen. "Watch where you're punching.. Bro." Aomine dissed his nationality by incorrectly using the word. Kagami realized he was punching his phone for the last few punches and began slowing down to throw more "thought of" punches. Some landed, but most were swatted away by the wet iPhone.

"Stop using my phone as a shield you idiot!" Kagami yelled at him. Small spit particles landed on Aomine's face when he said that.  
"You want me to get serious?" Aomine asked him from his pinned position. Kagami threw a punch, which meant yes in fighting terms. Suddenly, Kagami was thrown off like a ragdoll. His strength was unmatched both in basketball, and in fighting. Aomine stood up and went to Kagami.  
"There are perks to being naked." Aomine said and grabbed Kagami's hoodie. With his grip still on the hoodie, he dragged him by it and placed him on a corner. Kagami couldn't fight back, he thought he was stronger in atleast one thing, but no. He was always outmatched. When they were near enough, Aomine strongly threw him into the corner.  
"I wonder which is harder, your phone, or your head?" Aomine said and squatted down to face Kagami. He shut his eyes and prepared for the impact, glass shards, and shielded his eyes from Aomine's junior.

"What are you doing so near to him!?" Kise yelled at Aomine, who was still naked. Behind him were Kuroko and Murasakibara, both in shock. The scene was just too much to take in. A naked Aomine cornering Kagami, with a look so bad it was like Japanese Lunch Time Rush all over again.  
"Aominechin, were you... Trying to fuck him?" Murasakibara asked childishly. Aomine frowned at him and immediately got dressed.  
"I came to check on you guys, then I see this?!" Kise complained. "Why is milk all over the floor?!"  
"I think Aomine-kun was playing HowToBasic with Kagami-kun." Kuroko suggested.  
"No, no. Clearly this is something Aominechin watched from a porno." Murasakibara added as he took a bite out of his Dairymilk.  
"I can explain." Aomine said nervously. This was something they were gonna be talking about for months to come, he had to explain this well and save himself. Kagami fainted from the shock so Kuroko went to check on him. There he saw, Kagami, fainted with a couple of bruises and an overstreched hood.  
"This was rape porn." Murasakibara suprised Kuroko. He never knew he followed him to Kagami.  
"Please, I don't wanna hear your thoughts." Kuroko shooed him away and grabbed Kagami's over stretched hood so he could drag him to the hospital, or atleast outside.

Kise told everyone to leave and left himself with Aomine. "What happened? Why were you naked?" Kise interrogated.  
"Long story short, he didn't tell me the password to his phone." Aomine boringly explained. Kise nodded. "But why the hell did you go through all this because he didn't tell you thr password?"  
"Honestly, I can't even explain myself. I just find it.. fun." Aomine said. "What time is it?" he added, pointing at Kise's fancy watch.  
"2 o'clock." Kise replied.  
"Really? Let me see." Aomine got closer and took his wrist. Kise fought back and got off his grip. 'Holy shit. Not to me!' he thought and rushed to the door, which was locked. Aomine was getting closer, Kise was cornered, he couldn't do anything to help himself.  
"Here, take my damn watch!" he whined and threw the watch at Aomine. "Break it if you want."  
"Thanks!" Aomine grinned and tried the watch on for size. "It's mine now right?"

* * *

**For those who don't know what HowToBasic is, just look him up on YouTube**

**I'd like some constructive criticism, please feel free to tell me what you think, and what needs work. :D**


	2. Can You Spare Some Change?

**Author's Note: Hello again, here's the second chapter to my fanfic. It was originally a oneshot, but hey, why not?**

* * *

"Oi, Tetsu, are you still angry at me?" Aomine asked, scrathing his head. The bluenette was still angry at the other bluenette for beating his light up. Kuroko didn't reply and walked out Teiko, still dragging the unconcious Kagami by the hood. Aomine followed, only because Kise dragged him into this. The winter air brushed across his face when the door opened, and he followed the others to Kise's car.

"Wait, how many are we?" Kise asked, looking at the group and began counting. "Okay good, there's 5 of us." he added.  
"What do you mean?" Aomine asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.  
"Well, I thought I'd have to stuff one of you guys in my trunk." Kise said, unlocked the doors in his sedan and directed them to go in.  
"Shotgun!" Aomine annoyingly said.  
"I'm sorry what?" the giant asked, slightly offended, for he took the front seat.  
"When did you get here?!" spat the dark skin.  
"Just now, I was quicker." Murasakibara mocked his speed. Aomine sighed and angrily plopped himself in the back seat, kicking Murasakibara's seat from behind as he made his way. Kuroko and the knocked out Kagami came last because Kuroko had a hard time lifting the 181 pounder to his seat. Kuroko struggled getting him in position before he finally took his seat. Kise started the car, and the two never made eye contact during the ride. It was an awkwardly quiet ride for the two bluenettes. Thankfully, a Kagami was separating the two.

"God! Play some music please!" Aomine whined, not being able to tolerate the silence.  
"Oh, what kind of music do you want Aominecchi?" Kise asked and went through his CDs.  
"Anything, just kill the silence." he replied boringly, resting his face on his palm. Kise smiled and stuffed a mysterious CD in the radio. Akashi payed no attention and waited for what kind of song would pop up. He expected something Kise would choose like Justin Beiber or something overrated, but no. To his surprise, death metal started blasting from the speakers, startling Aomine, and waking Kagami up.

"Shut it down!" Aomine ordered.  
"Yeah, this isn't like you Kise-kun." Kuroko managed to say in the loud music. Kagami was still too dazed to react, but he knew it was loud so he pulled his still over stretched hood over his head and tried to hide from Kise's musical choice.  
"Okay, I've had enough." Murasakibara finally spoke out, and with his sticky chocolate fingers, he pressed stop on Kise's radio, angering the blonde.  
"Get your filthy hands of my dashboard!" he yelled and reached for the stunned Kagami's scarf to wipe the choco mess off his radio button. After wiping it clean, he rudely threw the scaft back at Kagami, who didn't bother catching it.  
"Where are we even going?" Aomine asked. At the moment, he kinda squished himself all the way to the left side of the seat, just to avoid his rival. Kagami did the same once he regained enough strength and was suffocating Kuroko.  
"K-kagami-kun. I can't breathe." Kuroko said, almost out of breath. Realizing that, the American moved away from Kuroko just a bit so he could breathe.

Kise blankly stared at the road. Aomine's words rang in his ears. Where are they going?  
"Oi Kise! Drop me off. I don't wanna come to where ever you guys are going!" Kagami complained.  
"Shut the fuck up." Aomine breathed and managed to throw a punch at Kagami despite the small space.  
"Oh you wanna go?!" Kagami snapped and threw the dark man a punch. Soon, they were fighting in Kise's car, and Kuroko was stuck there to watch his two lights fight each other. Strong punches came from Kagami, but stronger ones returned from Aomine, making a thud whenever it came into contact with Kagami's chest.  
"That's it!" Kise snapped. He just about had enough of their antics. Suddenly the car pulled over and Kise got out. He walked to where the rear doors were and opened Aomine's side. "Get out!" he ordered and pulled Aomine out by his colar. After Aomine, Kagami gladly volunteered to get himself out, not wanting more damage done to his hoodie.

The two were left in the middle of the road, all by themselves, with no money...

"About time you did that." Murasakibara quoted and threw a candy wrapper out the window. "Can we go to the movies now?"  
"Sure thing. I mean, let's not waste our Saturday." Kise happily said and changed their course.

"What the actual fuck?!" Aomine yelled, making bystanders look at the uncanny duo.  
"Calm down, we need to put our differences aside." Kagami suggested, as much as it pains him. Aomine nodded, feeling just as painful, but he had to. It was for their survival.  
"So uh... You got a plan or what?" the dark skinned man asked while he kicked some rocks.  
"First of all is we need some money. How much do you have on you now?" Kagami asked, pointing at Aomine's pockets.  
"Like, a few." Aomine said boringly and counted his change.  
"Ok, well I have nothing. We need a hell of a lot more." Kagami said and scratched his head. They were in a serious pickle right now.  
"You wanna go around and ask for change?" Aomine asked, not making eye contact with the American. Kagami shook his head. It was a horrible way to get money.

Meanwhile, Kise and the others picked up Midorima and Akashi so they could watch movies.  
"What are we watching Ryouta?" Akashi asked as he put on his seatbelt.  
"The new Muppets movie!" Kise announced with glee. Midorima pushed his glasses up and pretended to be uninterested, but secretly, he was excited.  
"I'm fine with that." Kuroko said in his usual monotone voice.  
"Sure, count me in. I don't wanna waste my Saturday." Midorima added.

Back to the red and blue, they were having a tough time looking for money. At the moment, they were scanning the sidewalk they walked on for cash. Even a cent would do for the temporarily poor saps. Secretly, Aomine found just enough for the bus, but he hid it. Watching Kagami desperately look for money on the sidewalk was mildly entertaining. Damn, he looked funny.  
"This area's empty, you wanna search another plot?" Aomine acted.  
"Sure, but where?" Kagami stood up from his kneeling position and shrugged.  
"Let's start looking over there." Aomine randomly pointed a few blocks away. For him, this was really entertaining. Kagami was so in his control. The two made their way to the area Aomine pointed out while still scanning the ground for any coins or whatnot. During their walk, Aomine slowly inched closer to Kagami and positioned his hands over his back pocket, where he hid his phone. Damn he just wanted to throw it into the nearby snowbank and watch Kagami helplessly dig for it, or he could use it for himself. He mentally chuckled and put his hand closer, ready for the snatch. Aomine paid no attention to the looks he got from civilians because he had no idea how gay he looked with his hand so close to Kagami's ass.  
"Wait." Kagami stopped, Aomine's hand made contact with his ass.  
"Y-yeah?" the dark skin asked nervously, wondering if he got caught.  
"We're here." Kagami announced and immediately kneeled down to start looking for change. Aomine sighed. He could easily ditch the guy and go home, but he was missing something; Kagami's iPhone. Yes it was beat up, but Aomine is fine with that. As long as it's an upgrade to his old one.

"Kagami, do you know where to look?" Aomine scowled.  
"You make it sound like you have enough money." Kagami spat, and continued searching. "Wait, do you..? Have enough money?" he added, raising an eyebrow.  
"Don't be ridiculous, I'm just as poor as you at the moment." Aomine replied. 'Except you have a phone...' he evilly thought and stared at his pocket containing the phone.  
"So uh... Mind if I help?" Aomine knelt down as well and put one arm around Kagami to distract him. Kagami sighed through his nose and relluctantly agreed. With his free hand, he slid his slim fingers under Kagami's pocket and eased his phone out slowly. There! He had Kagami's golder iPhone in his hand, he could go home now. A smile crept up his face as he stood up and dusted himself off.  
"Thanks." he said.  
"Thanks for what?" Kagami asked him. God he was confused. Aomine did nothing but grin at the one below him.  
"Thanks for..." Aomine teased.  
"For...?"  
"The phone!" he showed the phone off to Kagami and ran off, flailing his arms as he did so.  
"Oh what the fuck dude?!" Kagami got up and ran after his black rival. Shit he was fast. Aomine was already 2 blocks ahead of him and Kagami was running out of breath. 'Fuck, I let him get away.' Kagami thought and kicked a garbage bin down. Thoughts of Aomine having his ways with his phone crept around his mind. What a wild imagination, because really, Aomine himself doesn't know exactly what he would do to the phone, right now he was happy he has it. Kagami gave up and sat down somewhere. He had no money, and now he had no other way to contact anyone. Looks like he'll have to hoof it.

Aomine stopped running when he lost Kagami and took a seat as well. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and laughed when he saw what he did to it. Cracks formed all over, half of the gold paintjob was scribbled on in sharpie, and to top that, it still smelt like milk. Boy did it look like a mess, but it's his phone now, and he gave no fucks.

* * *

**That was shorter than the previous chapter, but I hope you still liked it guys! :D  
****Leave a review, yes? Tell me about what you liked, and what I need to work on. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Remorse

**Thanks for all those reviews guys! Now I will work on making Aomine less of a douche. **

**Hehe. So here's the third installment of Get Along you Two! **

**:D Enjoy**

* * *

Kagami was sitting there, depressed and angry. Why would Aomine do that? Would it kill him if they were to get along? Those were the thoughts going through the mind of Kagami. At the moment, he shrugged off the fact that he was robbed and focused on getting home. Aomine was already home trying to crack his passcode, which he wasn't very good at. Kagami had walked about three blocks until a car pulled over. The tinted window opened up and behind it was Kise with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here? And where's Aomine?" Kise wondered.  
"He ditched me and took my phone.. Again!" Kagami ranted.  
"Well, we were making our way to the theater when I saw you, not where I left you. So then Kurokocchi wanted to stop by and ask you what you were doing." the blonde explained.  
"Oh. Okay, well have a good one." Kagami waved them goodbye and kept walking, completely forgetting to ask him if he had some spare change, or if he could hop in. When the thought finally got to him, he stopped walking and facepalmed himself. 'Why?!' he thought as he clenched his forehead with his hand. Right now, Kagami just blew his last chance on getting home. Well, surely he can get home, but it'll be a long walk. A walk he was too tired to do. He felt like life hated him at this point. The series of really shitty events made him think so. 'Let's think back on what happened.' thought Kagami as he tried to piece together why this was a horrible day.

Kagami found a bench and sat down so he could think.'Okay, so first I was home, just doing my thing when a knock I heard a knock on my door. I opened it because I knew that knock from anywhere. It was Kuroko, and he brought with him some handcuffs. I wondered if he had some sort of creepy fetish but I realized my fear when he came near me and simply cuffed me without saying a word. After that he dragged me into a red sedan which drove to his old school; Teiko. Kuroko led me past a few rooms and stopped at a room Akashi and Kise just came from. I noticed Akashi give Kuroko a high five when they walked past each other making me wonder what they have planned for me. I know I can easily break out of Kuroko's grip, but I didn't wanna be a buzzkill. He tugged on my cuffs, making me feel like a dog and pushed me into the room whlist unlocking my cuffs. After massaging my wrist from the redness, I was greeted by Kise, who pointed to Aomine with a bag over his head. This made me woner, but I just listened to what Kise had to say. Apparently, he did this so we could be best buds, but I know it wouldn't work. Nothing can get past that thick skull of his. So I sat on the floor and played with my phone a little, not knowing it would attract his attention. Shamelessly, he asked for my phone, then asked for the passcode after taking a seat. What a bitch. So I denied, not knowing the consequences for my actions. Aomine stood up and walked to the sink with my phone in his hand. After he dropped it in the water, it was all a blur for me. All I could remember was me fainting and waking up in a car playing death metal. I had no time to look at my phone, but I assure that it's in worse condition than I imagine. Beside me was Kuroko, and to my left was Aomine, who had squeezed himself into the furthest corner of the car, avoiding me. In disgust, I did the same and accidentaly suffocated my shadow. Thankfully I didn't kill him. Without notice, Aomine told me to shut up when I asked Kise to drop me off. Soon it was a fistfight in the blonde's car. I must hand it to him, Aomine threw really strong punches. But shortly after that we were kicked out of the car, then I was robbed, then I'm here, sitting on a bench thinking about my day.' Kagami stood up after his therapudic thought session and started walking back home feeling renewed.

"Oi, where's our purple haired giant?" Akashi asked them, eager to watch the movie.  
"He's out buying his snacks. Typical." Midorima said and pushed his glasses up.  
"Shall we wait then?" Kuroko asked, sipping his milkshake.  
"No shit." Midorima sighed. Everyone looked at Midorima like he just killed a person.  
"You're so mean Midorimacchi!" Kise slapped the back of Midorima's head, making him spit his drink out. Inside, Kuroko felt wonderful because Kise defended him. Outside was his usual expressionless face, quietly drinking his milkshake.  
"Guys! I'm back, let's go watch the movie!" Murasakibara yelled from a distance, signaling the group to go.  
"Hey, why don't we help him out? He's got a lot of food, maybe I can grab a handful of his popcorn when I'm carrying it." Kise said as a smile crept up his face.  
"Don't. He's very territorial with his food." Akashi said as they walked. Kise nodded and caught up with the group. Murasakibara wasn't far behind. His long legs made it easy to catch up.  
"Okay, tickets please." Akashi commanded, wondering who had the tickets. Everyone shook their head except Muraskibara, who had his hands full. Akashi mentally facepalmed, knowing he'd have to reach in his pockets.  
"It's in my right pocket Aka-chin." Murasakibara pointed out. Shit, now Akashi had to reach down there. He was fine if it was his back pocket, for it was way easier to look at. Akashi reached down and started feeling for the movie tickets, ignoring the giggles he got from Kise. Finally, he found them and they were set to watch the movie.

Meanwhile, Aomine finally started feeling remorse. 'What have I done?' he wondered as he stared at Kagami's beat up phone. Having the phone sure rocked, but he couldn't open it. He was just do dim witted to be able to crack a simple 4-digit passcode. Feeling bummed, he went in his fridge and got some milk, this time he'll actually drink it. The dark skinned man plopped back down on his couch, ignoring his guilt as he turned the TV on. It was on sports, and he enjoyed watching some basketball. He finished his glass of milk and rinsed it in the sink, only to be reminded of his actions. 'I'm sorry Tetsu.' he thought as he wondered how mad Kuroko is right now, seeing his new light in that condition. The guilt finally built up enough that he decided to return the phone to it's owner. But only for Kuroko's sake. The dark bluenette turned his TV off and walked out his house. Now he's out in the cold, trying to find Kagami, who could be anywhere.

Kagami kicked some snow as he walked on a familiar neighborhood. 'This is where Aomine lives. Gotta tread carefully.' Kagami thought and began to look around for any signs of the thief. He scanned the area for a dark skinned guy with blue hair. Basically, he was looking for a guy who stuck out. Kagami sighed in releif knowing that he was safe from Aomine at the moment. God was he paranoid, but he had all the right to be. No way he'd let himself leave this hood only in his underwear. Kagami carefully chose his path and stuck to it the whole walk, not making eye contact with any of the neighbors, thinking one of them has to be Aomine. He kept a brisk pace, hood over his head and walked towards the street crossing. There! He was safe. Kagami crossed the street quick in his paranoia. 'Okay, I think I'm off the hook.' he thought and slowed his walking speed down. He was now in Kuroko's neighborhood. Odd how the GoM live close to each other. Kagami scratched his head from the thought and kept walking. Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Kagami." Aomine boringly greeted. "I saw you walk past my hood, and uh..." he added and reach in his pocket for the American's phone.  
"What is it you want?" Kagami stepped away and zipped up his hoodie, making it harder to steal if he were to steal it.  
"I came to s-s-sa-say..." Aomine stuttered. What was making him stutter.  
"Spit it out, I need to get home." Kagami yawned and put his hands in his pockets this time, guarding what little he has left.  
"I'm..." Aomine put his hand behing his head. He was sweating bullets for some reason Kagami didn't know. Kagami grew impatient and walked away. 'Geez, what the fuck?' he thought and angrily kicked snow on his way.  
"Goodbye." Kagami waved off, but the dark skinned man followed. Suddenly, a shiny object was thown at the American. He caught it and looke confused. 'Is this supposed to be my phone?!' he thought in disgust. The phone was beat up and reeked of milk. Kagami double checked to make sure this was in fact his phone. He inspected every nook and cranny before he turned around to face his black rival.  
"Thanks... I guess." Kagami awkwardly said.  
"Y-yeah... No prob." Aomine just as awkwardly replied. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you, I'm s-so-sor..." he added, tripping on his words. A smile slowly crept up Kagami's face. He was actually trying to say sorry. This was priceless for the American. The look of disgust Aomine would get whenever he tried to piece together the word 'sorry' made Kagami laugh mentally. The struggle was real for the dark skin and he was stuck trying to apologize. Surely he could walk away, but he didn't wanna come home feeling guilty. Why this sudden mood change?  
"You're sorry?" Kagami asked, startling Aomine and making him blush.  
"Y-yeah." the dark skinned man replied. There was silence for while when Kagami broke the ice.  
"So uh.. You gonna watch the big game tonight?" Kagami asked.  
"Yeah.. Playoffs right?" Aomine began to smile and snapped his fingers.  
"Yea-Yeah, have a good one." Kagami waved him goodbye and walked away from the awkward encounter.

At the theaters, the group had just finished the movie and they took a seat so they could talk about it.  
"What did you like about the movie Midorimacchi?" Kise asked him excitedly.  
"It was a good movie. I really enjoyed it." Midorima quoted, not wanting his real feelings about the movie to escape. Really, he wanted to chant out for a sequel.  
"I fell asleep." Kuroko raised his hand to grab their attention.  
"What! You missed such a good movie!" Kise, from across the table grabbed Kuroko's collar playfully.  
"Well, no one woke me up, I always fall asleep during the opening logos." Kuroko pointed out and slapped Kise's hand away.  
"Movie sin number one!" Muraskibara cheered out from behind an extra large popcorn, which Akashi was secretly eating from. "*GASP* I eat fast!"  
"No you don't, Akashicchi has been taking handfulls when you don't look." Kise snitched, earning him a death glare from their former team captain.  
"Am not." Akashi childishly defended and crossed his arms.  
"Akashi-kun, you still have a kernel between your teeth." Kuroko blankly pointed out.  
"Really? Where?" Akashi asked and began picking his teeth, proving he did eat the popcorn. Everyone laughed and stood up from their seats, with Kise leading the group to his car. Murasakibara walked near Kise, hoping to snag the front seat again. Little did he know, Kuroko was also creeping up near him with the same ambition.  
"Murasakibara-kun, I hope you know I plan on sitting in the front this time." Kuroko announced.  
"Nope." the giant replied and picked up the pace, bumping into Kise who angrily elbowed him, spilling the popcorn he was carrying. Kise opened the door and in came Kuroko, who blankly stared at Murasakibara, almost taunting him. Murasakibara grunted and like Aomine, he plopped himself down on the rear seat and kicked Kuroko's on the way. Once the others were in, Kise started the car and drove off. Kuroko opened the compartment and began flipping through CDs without permission. There he found ablums of numerous artist he never knew Kise was into. Midorima had a window seat, and so did Murasakibara, leaving Akashi stuck between Purple and Green.  
"Where are we going now Ryouta?" Akashi impatiently asked. It was getting hot where he sat.  
"Home. Where do you wanna be dropped off?" the blonde asked. "I'll drop you guys off, but Kurokocchi and I have something to take care of so we'll stay here."

After dropping the group off, Kise and Kuroko drove to Aomine's house, which was close to their's.  
"Kise-kun, what do we have to take care of?" asked the little bluenette.  
"I just wanna know how he got home." Kise wondered and got out of the car.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. IDK how long this might go for, chapter 4 might be the end. **

**Leave a review and tell me how you liked it! :D**


	4. Break-In

**Okay then! I bring you here, the last chapter in Get Along you Two. Thanks for all those**

**who supported me by reviewing, following and faving! :D**

* * *

Kise knocked on Aomine's door impatiently waiting for the dark skinned man to open the door. Kuroko sat on one of the steps on Aomine's porch while Kise was beginning to lose patience. From the looks of it, Aomine was probably just watching TV, not bothering to open the door, or he dozed of, probably on the floor. He was one not to pick sleeping spots and would gladly plop himself down anything that looks comfy.

"Kise-kun, how long are we gonna have to wait?" Kuroko asked impatiently, for his milkshake was out.  
"3 minutes, then we're breaking in." Kise looked at his wrist, realizing his watch was still with the thief. Kuroko gave him a nod and threw his cup away.  
"Oh, I almost forgot. That bastard still has my watch." Kise added and snapped his fingers.  
"Well, are you gonna get it or not?" Kuroko asked, loosing more patience. For some reason, he really wanted to break in Aomine's house.  
"I will, I will. But for now, let's wait till he actually opens the door for us." Kise replied and knocked on the door again.

After a few attempts, Kuroko lost it and got a hammer out from his bag.

"Whoa now! Kurokocchi you're not planning what I think you're planning." Kise backed away from the impatient bluenette and let him do his thing.  
"I wasn't planning on doing it myself." Kuroko turned to Kise, "I was planning to make you do it." he added and handed Kise the hammer.  
"Why the hell do you carry around a hammer?" Kise asked as he scratched his head with his free hand.  
"Sometimes Kagami-kun forgets the keys, so I have to break the doorknob or a window." Kuroko stated.  
"Well, how are we gonna break in?" Kise wondered.  
"Simple. Break a window, or smash the doorknob." Kuroko replied. Inside, Kise was somewhat disturbed of Kuroko's knowledge in house breaking. An invisible thief would be unstoppable!  
"Okay, here goes." Kise said lightly and walked towards a window. Clearly, he did not match the strength requirements for breaking a doorknob, so he picked the window.

The glass was all over the ground and the two crawled throught the space, avoiding any sharp edges. Kise was first to go in and his coat got stuck, which Kuroko shamelessly cut off so he could get in. Kise saved scolding Kuroko for later because he still had to scold Aomine for his watch. Kuroko followed the blonde around the house, also looking for the dark skin. Kise first checked the living room, which was empty, then the kitchen which was a mess and then the bathroom, which was surprisingly clean. After checking under things, the remaining room was the bedroom, which was locked.

"He's obviously here Kurokocchi." Kise whispered to Kuroko with an evil smile.  
"Sucks you can't break a doorknob." Kuroko almost smirked. Kise sighed through his nose and turned back to the doorknob.  
"If I can't break it, why not pick it?" Kise suggested. "I happen to be really good at picking locks."  
"Then why didn't you pick the front door." Kuroko asked. He was starting to get angry for some reason and Kise felt it.  
"Because you didn't give me anything to pick it with." Kise turned back to Kuroko and raised an eyebrow. "How bout now? You got any?" he added, and Kuroko went through his bag and got out a few bobby pins.  
"Again... Why do you carry such things?" Kise asked and took the pins from him.  
"Like I said, sometimes Kagami-kun forgets the keys and he doesn't like it when he has to buy a new doorknob or a window so I resort to lockpicking sometimes." Kuroko stated again.  
"I used to pick Murasakibaracchi's locker back in Teiko for his snacks. That's why I know how to lockpick it you're wondering." Kise said and began picking the lock.

Within minutes, Kise unlocked the lock to Aomine's bedroom and there he was, casually sleeping... On the floor. Kuroko followed Kise who walked up to Aomine and kicked him awake. Quickly, the black man got up and told the blonde to stop. Kise stopped and sat on the bed, waiting for Aomine to get up from the floor. Kuroko found a wall to lean on and watched the two talk.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" Aomine asked angrily and was still a bit groggy.  
"Long story. Now gimme my watch back and we'll have a bit of an interview." Kise happily said and took advantage of the sleepy Aomine, taking his watch back.  
"Yeah, go on." Aomine didn't notice Kise rob his watch back and insisted on the interview.  
"So, what happened? How did you get home after dropping you in the middle of the streets, with no money whatsoever." Kise asked.  
"Well uh... We started looking for some change on the sidewalk and I found more than him, so I ditched him." Aomine boringly said.  
"Anything else?" Kise asked.  
"Yeah, I took his phone, that's all. I was bored okay?" Aomine complained.  
"Well can you give it to me. That way I can give it back to Kagamicchi." Kise asked, and gestured for the phone back.  
"It's not with me." Aomine replied with his usual tone.  
"Well then... Where is it?" Kise asked. Then he finally realized, "You returned it didn't you?" he asked and raised a yellow eyebrow.  
"N-no I didn't!" Aomine stuttered. Kise smiled at Aomine annoyingly and chuckled a bit.  
"You're getting along now Aominecchi!" Kise happily said and patted his back.  
"Shut up! I returned it so Tetsu would forgive me!" Aomine whined.  
"I was never mad Aomine-kun. I just pretended to be because I thought it would be fun to manipulate you." Kuroko said from the wall he was leaning on. Aomine threw on a frown and crossed his arms defensively.  
"That's soooooooo sweeeeeet!" Kise fangirlishly teased the dark skin. "How did you return it?" he added.  
"Shut up. Just, no. No. I'm done. Get out of my house." Aomine managed to piece together the words, despite his embarrassment. "I'll lead you out."

The trio walked out of Aomine's room and a sweat dropped from Kise. 'Shit! He's gonna see his broken window!' he thought and went into mental panic mode. Kise's thoughts became echoey and he was sweating bullets as they approached closer to the living room.

"Wait. I need to take a wuss." Kise said, and stalled the dark skin. He made his way to the bathroom and looked for something to crawl out of. God was he desperate. He didn't wanna share Kagami's fate. Kise looked around but found nothing. He was running out of luck, and options. The last option for the blonde was to go back to Aomine's bedroom and jump off the the window, which was placed on the second floor. 'Goddammit! He's gonna find out... Then he'll blame Kurokocchi!' Kise thought, and through his paranoia, he imagined sick things being done to his blue haired friend. Kise ran back to the living room, found the two, and to his surprise they were the same since he left to the bathroom. Aomine waited angrily, while Kuroko really wanted out, but also knew about the glass, therefore if Kise wasn't there, there would be no one to blame it on.

"Oi, what took you so long?" Aomine asked, and started walking down the steps.  
"Kise-kun." Kuroko looked back to Kise, who looked really worried. "This never happened okay?" he added, earning his a confused look from Kise.

Suddenly, Kuroko ran down the stairs and parkoured over some couches in the living room. Aomine looked confused to see his former shadow parkour over his furniture. Kuroko was putting up a show, but little did Kise know that he was actually running away from Aomine, and essentially ditching Kise. Finally, the two followed Kuroko to the living room, where Aomine was met with the broken glass all over the floor and a hammer just lying there.

"What the actual fuck?! Is this how you broke in?!" Aomine ranted while he flailed his arms around angrily. "Whose idea was this?!"

Without notice, Kuroko had dissappeared, only leaving a note that says;

_lol, it was kise-kun's idea, not mine. _  
_bye!_  
_:*_

After reading the rushed note from Kuroko, Aomine turned to Kise.  
"All this, just so you could take your watch back and ask me about Kagami?!"

* * *

**Oh god, Kuroko was so OOC during the last parts. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading that!**

**How was the ending?**

**Be sure to leave a review and tell me how you liked it!**


End file.
